


Wreckage

by clex_monkie89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sammy was eight he was in a car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreckage

When Sammy was eight he was in a car accident.

**

Mesa, Arizona.

The intersection of Baseline and Extension.

Sammy and Dad and Dean, t-boned by a driver who fell asleep at the wheel.

Sammy sitting in the backseat with a flashlight and highlighter and The Werewolf Encyclopedia, going through the book and making his own corrections.

Dean sleeping in the front seat with his legs up and against the window, his head pillowed on his jacket on his backpack stuffed in the leg space.

Sammy sees the crash like snapshots through a camera.

The ending of Dean's new Metallica tape on the radio.

Click, flash.

Watching his marker drag jaggedly cross the page.

Click, flash.

A bright light and a hard jolt.

Click, flash.

Sitting outside of the wrecked car with a paramedic and a scratchy blanket.

Click, flash.

The huge metal machine they had to use to pry Dean out of the car.

Click, flash.

Blood.

Click, flash.

Dad _crying._

Click, flash.

Sitting in the ambulance, staring at his big brother's broken body.

Click, flash.

The tube down Dean's throat and the feel of the doctor's voice.

Click, flash.

**

Sammy wets the bed and wakes up crying for a solid week and doesn't know why.

Dean makes fun of him and starts the shower and Dad yells at Dean and strips the sheets and flips the mattress.

They spend another two weeks at Kyrene De Los Ninos before they find the Chupacabra that's been eating the sheep around town.

Dean twists his ankle running from the police and narrowly misses falling face-first into a cactus after hopping a fence.

They leave in the middle of the night and make it to Baseline and McClintock before Sammy starts screaming.

Dean is leaning against the dashboard with his hurt leg on the headrest singing along to "Wherever I May Roam."

Sammy screams and yells and kicks and throws a temper tantrum until Dad pulls the car over in a Circle K.

Sammy climbs out of the car and screams and yells more and the clerk comes out and asks if everything is okay and Dad says yes and Sammy doesn't get back in the car until Dean drags him in and shoves him against and the window and complains about having to give up "shotgun" just because Sammy's going to wet himself again.

Dean's still pouting and Dad's still angry when they get going once more. Sammy crawls almost completely into Dean's lap behind Dad's seat and Dean grumbles and tells him to watch out for the leg.

Dad turns the tape back on and this time it's only Sammy's books that get crushed and ruined.

**

When Sammy was eight he was in a car accident.

This time Dean survived.


End file.
